Sex with Stellar?
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Shinn calls Kira to watch over Stellar for a while since he has somewhere important to go. Kira agrees then Shinn leaves the house. Dearka calls shortly after that saying that Kira and Stellar are having sex. Shinn gets angry and rushes home to kill Kira.


A/N: Another KiraxStellar fic...

'Great…now how am I going to solve this problem?' Shinn asked himself as he stared at Stellar sitting on the floor who smiled up at him innocently. His girlfriend just broke another plate in the kitchen right when Shinn was about to go some place important. He thought he could leave Stellar alone in the house without her getting into trouble but apparently not since she couldn't stop throwing the plates like saucers. Shinn had just stopped her 'Stellar thinks like a 3 yr.-old…but she's hot though…' Shinn blushed as he looked at Stellar's skirt which didn't hide so much of her legs. 'What am I thinking!? Must not think dirty thoughts about Stellar…must not think dirty thoughts about Stellar.' But then Dearka's voice suddenly popped into his head.

"It's a boyfriend's job to get turned on by their girlfriends otherwise what kind of a boyfriend would you be?" He remembered Dearka saying that to him sometime ago when he asked advice from him about how to control himself around Stellar.

'That's the last time I ask advice from him. Huh? Shit!' Shinn ducked as Stellar threw another plate that almost hit him across the room. 'That was too close for comfort…I better stop her.' He knelt down so he was on the same level as Stellar and he took the plate that she was preparing to throw again. "Stellar don't throw that someone, more or less me, might get hurt. Now stand up and wait in the living room. I have to see if anyone's available to watch over you." Stellar nodded and obeyed Shinn but not before kissing Shinn on the cheek.

Shinn blushed and started to think dirty thoughts but he shook his head to make the thoughts go away. 'Maybe I should stop hanging out with Dearka that often. Now who to do I call?' Shinn dialed a number and when the phone picked up he began to talk but was cut off. "Hey Rey-"

"Hey I'm not here at the moment but leave message and I'll be sure to call you and if this is Shinn asking me to watch over Stellar…NOT A CHANCE IN HELL. You still haven't given me the money for the hospital bills, Shinn." With that Shinn immediately hung up he should've known Rey wouldn't agree.

'Well it's his fault for letting Stellar have a knife and letting her hear the word 'die'.' Shinn thought then he dialed another number. He didn't call Luna since she still hasn't got over the fact that Shinn dumped for Stellar. 'Maybe someone else then…'

"Sorry but I'm too busy." Athrun answered. Shinn dialed another number.

"No." Miriallia said "Try Cagalli." So Shinn dialed Cagalli's number.

"You bastard!! After you gave Yunna my number!? No way!! Deal with it!" Cagalli screamed which caused Shinn to move the phone away from his ear before he goes deaf. Shinn tried calling Lacus since she was the only one left who was kind enough to at least risk her life just trying to play with Stellar.

"But why are you asking me? Did you try asking someone else already?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah…about that you're the only one left that I could ask…" Shinn replied.

"Why is that?" Shinn gave a nervous laugh before telling her the reason why everyone refused to look after Stellar.

'Hmm…Kira does have a lot of insurance and he is pretty lucky since he did survive that battle with Athrun and Shinn where he was supposed to die…I guess having Stellar send him to the hospital so we could have some more money might not seem such a bad idea…' Lacus thought. "Okay I'll send Kira to look after Stellar." Lacus said as she thought about how much money she'll make with Kira's insurance.

"Thanks. Bye." Shinn placed the phone back and went to Stellar.

"Kira will be here any moment to look after you…so don't give him too much trouble." Shinn said and Stellar nodded like the ever so good girl she is. 'I feel sorry for Kira already…' Shinn looked at his clock and wondered when Kira will arrive. Shinn sat next to Stellar and put a hand over her shoulder. Stellar looked at Shinn then leaned her head against his shoulder. Shinn blushed then he held Stellar's chin so she would look directly at him. He looked at her magenta eyes and laughed a bit. Stellar was so innocent she didn't know that Shinn was trying to kiss her. Then a perverted thought came to his mind. Kira was going to be alone…with Stellar…who doesn't even know what's wrong with seeing a person naked.

A picture of Kira with fox ears on his head and smiling perversely trying to 'touch' Stellar appeared on his mind. He shook his head again 'No Kira is a straight guy he wouldn't do that to Stellar besides he already has a girlfriend.' Shinn thought but just in case he went to the kitchen and dialed a number.

"Hey thanks for coming. I thought nobody was going to watch over Stellar." Shinn said to Kira who laughed. Shinn eyed Kira carefully. He tried to see if Kira was in the mood by checking if there was a lump on his pants when he saw none he sighed in relief. 'I'm such a pervert thinking Kira would do such a thing. But I'm watching you…if you do anything to Stellar you're going down.'

"Did you come over to play with Stellar?" Stellar came up and asked Kira. Shinn smiled at his girlfriend but then he frowned when Kira answered.

"Yeah…Shinn is going out let's have fun playing together okay?" Kira said surprising Shinn.

'No…no…he didn't mean THAT kind of 'fun' and 'play'.' Shinn thought. Then he looked at Kira again who was smiling at Stellar. 'I don't trust that smile…and I don't trust you Kira…I have my eyes on you.' Shinn's suspicions finally got the better of him and all sorts of naughty things that Kira would do to Stellar came up to his head. 'But you won't get your filthy hands on Stellar since I called Dearka to watch over you two. So if anything happens between you two…you're dead meat.'

Shinn finally left and Kira entered the house. Stellar was looking at him and he looked back at her. "So Stellar…" he said finally breaking the silence. Stellar looked at Kira since he called her name. Confirming that Stellar was listening Kira smirked a not-so-innocent smirk but Stellar was oblivious to it "Do you want to play a game?" Stellar's face lit up and she nodded her head.

"Stellar wants to play a game with Kira." Kira chuckled at the girl's answer and patted her blonde hair. He went closer to her face so that their faces were only inches apart he chuckled slightly again before pointing towards their sofa.

"I usually play in a bed but a sofa would do just fine…so go and sit on the sofa." Stellar obediently sat on the sofa and Kira smirked. "Oh by the way Stellar…" Stellar gave Kira a curious look urging him to continue. "Can you keep this a secret from Shinn I have a feeling he's not gonna be happy if he finds out."

"Ok."

"Good." Kira said. 'Now this is where the fun begins…'

* * *

Meanwhile Dearka was walking towards Shinn's house mumbling to himself. "Why does Shinn even think that Kira would go all the way with Stellar? That guy's so straight he's a pansy. I bet he's still a virgin." Dearka was about to just barge in Shinn's house when he noticed that all the curtains were closed. 'I bet it's nothing…' When Dearka reached the door he was surprised that it was locked 'Duh…It's natural to keep your door locked.' Dearka thought since he thought for a second that Kira and Stellar were…doing 'it'. Dearka was about to knock on the door when he heard a scream. Dearka stopped and went to a window to see what's going on but he forgot that all the curtains were closed so he was about to walk away when he heard voices…

"Eat it! Eat it all!" Dearka was certain that was Kira's voice and why was he screaming.

"It's too much for Stellar…" Dearka was surprised to hear Stellar's voice wait…what's too much for her? Dearka suddenly got curious and decided to listen to more.

"Don't cry Stellar I'll be gentler this time ok?" Kira said in a comforting voice which made Dearka even more curious that certain ideas were forming on his head.

'Could Kira really be…no maybe this isn't what it seems.' Dearka thought carefully he didn't want to call Shinn yet just so he could come back for nothing.

Stellar's sobs grew softer "Ok." Dearka listened more intently now.

"That's a good girl. Now let's continue." Kira said.

'Continue what?' Dearka asked himself.

"Hmm…looks like you're not used to this yet. Let's change positions." Kira said after a while.

'POSITIONS!?' Dearka thought; taken aback at what he just heard. 'Now I REALLY need to call Shinn!' Dearka quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed his number. Shinn answered it "Shinn you're not gonna believe this Kira and Stellar are doing IT!" Dearka said in a hushed yell "Here! Just listen to this!" Dearka put his cell phone near the window so Shinn could hear what they were saying.

"Does this feel better Stellar?" Shinn and Dearka heard what Kira said and they were surprised. Shinn was thinking what Kira meant by that and Dearka was thinking what position he is with Stellar now.

"Yeah…thanks Kira." Stellar answered.

"No problem. Now don't move so much so it'll be easier to have a lock-on on the target." Kira said which made Shinn and Dearka gasp.

"Lock-on!? Target!?" they both said at the same time. Dearka sighed he knew this was enough to make Shinn go home. He didn't want Shinn to go home just yet since he was having so much fun listening to Stellar and Kira go all the way with each other.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS KIRA DOING TO STELLAR!?" Shinn screamed on the phone. "Dearka try to find a way to break in there and stop them but don't touch Kira…he's mine." Shinn said in a very dangerous tone. But Dearka had other plans.

"Sorry Shinn but this is just so much fun…I'll just say I couldn't find a way to break in…now where were we?" Dearka said.

"Wow…Stellar never knew Kira could be so fast and accurate." Stellar said which made Dearka choke.

'I never knew Stellar liked it when guys are rough on her.' The tanned skinned coordinator thought to himself. 'And I thought Kira was the 'slow and gentle type'.'

"I'm like this right now because I have train everyday. You could also be as good as me if you practice Stellar since you have talent at this." Kira's confession almost gave Dearka a heart attack.

'PRACTICE!? TRAIN EVERYDAY!? Kira you now have my complete respect…alright from this day forward you're going to be my idol! You give honor to men everywhere…kudos to you Kira.' Dearka wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes. He was crying because he was so happy that Kira was so dedicated.

"Stellar feels like she's going to explode now…" Stellar said. Which made Dearka's ears grow bigger and he went closer. He was speechless this time…Stellar was going to reach her orgasm…

"Don't worry about it. It'll be alright, after all this isn't the first time it's happened right?" Kira assured Stellar that everything was going to be alright and Dearka's mouth fell wide open.

'How many times did he make Stellar climax?' Dearka thought 'Hope Shinn doesn't get here yet.' Dearka went closer to the window wanting to hear more but was disappointed when there was only silence. 'Is it over already?' Dearka got surprised again when he heard Kira scream.

"Stellar that was amazing! Where did you learn that? Nevermind…just do it again!" Dearka's face blushed.

'Just what did Stellar do? Kira has been calm this whole time and to hear him scream and ask for more…Stellar must REALLY be good at this. Hard to believe it's her first time.' Dearka said to himself.

"Stellar looks like I forgot to teach you all about protection are you okay with it?" Dearka was shocked Kira didn't use any protection?

'Kira you're the man!' Dearka cheered for Kira.

"That's okay…Stellar had fun…let's do this again!" Stellar said.

'Wow..Stellar didn't care that Kira didn't use any protection.' Just as Dearka finished his thought a taxi stopped by Shinn's house and instantly Dearka knew who it was. 'Uh-oh…Kira's in trouble.'

Shinn furiously knocked on his door when Kira opened it he punched Kira in the face making him fall on the ground. "Ouch what was that for!?"

"That was for 'playing' with MY girlfriend." Shinn answered furiously.

"Geez…you're going to punch me just because I played with Stellar?" Kira replied.

"What? You expect that I'm going to be happy knowing that you just had sex with my girlfriend!?" Shinn shouted which made Kira widen his eyes.

"Hold up, first of all I did not HAVE SEX with Stellar! We were playing with your PS3 since I heard you have one on your house." Kira tried to defend himself.

"Then what did Stellar mean by 'It's too much for Stellar'?' Dearka suddenly joined the conversation.

"When we played the game she was losing to me so many times and she couldn't take it anymore. That's what she meant." Kira replied. Dearka didn't look convinced though.

"Then what did YOU mean when you said 'Don't cry Stellar I'll be gentler this time'?" Kira looked confused for a moment then he figured out what he was referring to.

"When I said that I meant I'll try not to go all-out on her." Kira replied which made Shinn angry again.

"All-out!?" Shinn said ready to smack Kira again.

"I didn't mean 'that' kind of all-out." Kira said trying to block Shinn's punch.

"Then what about that changing position thing? How do you explain that?" Dearka asked Kira.

Kira sighed "I figured that Stellar was always losing since she's I thought she isn't used to playing video games while sitting on the sofa so I asked her to change positions with me to make her play better." He explained.

"Then what about the fast and acc-" Dearka tried to ask again but was cut off by Kira.

"We tried playing an FPS game that time and Stellar was just amazed at how fast and accurate I was." Dearka looked like he was going to ask another question so Kira spoke quickly so he wouldn't ask another question. "Look I did not have sex with Stellar! If I did Lacus would've killed me and I was only playing with Shinn's PS3 with Stellar! Why!? Don't you trust me!?" Shinn looked away ashamed that he accused Kira of such a thing then he glared at Dearka.

"This is all your fault for being such a bad influence on me Dearka." Shinn said to Dearka then he turned to Kira "Sorry about that."

"Nah. That's okay. I better get going, it's getting late and you're here to watch over Stellar now anyway." Kira said to Shinn then went home. Dearka also went home and Shinn went inside the house with Stellar.

'Heh. To think that I thought Kira was really doing 'it' with Stellar when all he was doing was playing with my PS3.' Then something hit Shinn.

"Wait a minute. I DON'T HAVE a PS3!"

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think?


End file.
